


A vortex of thoughts

by travellingtardis



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travellingtardis/pseuds/travellingtardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the Doctor is regenerating, Rose's head is filled with thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A vortex of thoughts

"What's happening? I left everything to be with him and now he's leaving me? Is he really dying? Is this how the Time Lords die? All this light...It can't be happening...Doctor, come back. Please." 

The thoughts were piling up in her head. He had taken away the vortex with a deep, caring kiss, but she didn't even had time to think about it. Her head was still trying to understand what was going on inside the TARDIS. The Doctor was dying and there was nothing she could do but stand there and watch. He even said his last words and managed to give her a broad smile, like the one she was in love with. The smile that made her safe anywhere in the universe. And now it was leaving. 

No more piercing blue eyes, no more adventures, no more fun, no more love. "Is that how it goes?” Now back to the store, a new one with less scary mannequins, back to Mickey...could she ever go back to Mickey?, back to her mum... No, it couldn't just be like this.

"All this light...why is it shining?" She was already missing him. She felt a different vortex filling her every thought, her mouth was dry and her heart was racing. But her body couldn't move because her head was too busy trying to fully understand what was happening around her. Every time she thought she knew him something new arose...but how could she even know how the Time Lords died? They never talked about it...he was old, really old, but she thought he could never...

"New teeth...that's weird" a voice said. But Rose didn't get to see who said it, she was scared, deeply sad and confused. Her vision was blurry and her head was still screaming. She tried, but it was impossible for her to remember what had happened before she fainted. She had traveled for quite some time with the Doctor, but this...this was still too much for the young girl.

"Who is this man?", "Why is he smiling?","Can't he see that the Doctor died?. So many questions and now, no one left to answer them. 

"What? Just what I needed today! Some bloke claiming to be the Doctor!" she thought. He was standing there, skinny, with clothes that were a bit big for him, and weird clumsy hair, smiling with every fiber of his being, looking at her..."WHO IS HE?!" Rose started to feel angry at him for trying to impersonate the Doctor. Why would the Doctor leave her like that? That's right, he wouldn't...this man must have done something to him and she had to get him back. "Stop smiling! Can't you see there's nothing happy about this?!"

He was talking to her and she was talking back but wasn't really paying any attention. The anger wouldn't go away. And she wasn't sure if she was angry at the strange man who just never stopped smiling or if she was angry at the Doctor for leaving her.

When it became clear that the Doctor wasn't coming back, in her head a single question started to appear, ready to take over her..."Why did he leave me?"

Little did Rose know that the Doctor didn't leave her, that he was still standing there, smiling at her, eager for her to recognize him, to let her know he was him. Completely new and yet the same. Little did Rose know that he had sacrificed himself to give her another chance, with another version of him. 

"Barcelona" she heard, and she lifted her eyes to see that heartwarming smile once again....

_the end_


End file.
